kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Pain
Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Pain is a video game set after Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade War and before Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep and stars Eraqus and Xehanort in their younger years as Keyblade apprentices alongside a third female companion named Nexi. =Characters (Cast)= *Xehanort: *Eraqus: *Nexi (): A young female Keyblade Apprentice under the tutelage of Master Nomur. She is good friends with both Eraqus and Xehanort, and unbeknownst to her peers is actually a princess of heart. Giving her a heart free of darkness. In combat her primary focus was on the use of magic. (Similarly to her predecessor Master Aya, and her successors Aqua and Kairi) *Master Tetsu (Viggo Mortensen): A wise, good natured, and kind keyblade master who serves as a mentor and father figure to Eraqus and Xehanort. He is a noted philosopher who thinks deeply on the nature of the universe, the heart and spirit, and their workings. Giving him keen insight and intuition. He is not the greatest swordsman of the order or the most powerful magician either, but he remains adept at both and is a firm middle ground. He is known for using his speed and quick attacks while in combat. *Master Nomur (Laurence Fishburne): A more harsh, no-nonsense, tough-as-nails Keyblade master who is long time friends with Master Tetsu as they had been trained together in the tutelage of Master Yen Sid. He is considered one the greatest swordsmen and warrior, if not the greatest, to ever be a part of the order. He opposes the induction of Xehanort into their order, but is overruled by Yen Sid who allows it to be so. Leading to a growing tension between the two. When he was young he was much less tightly wound and when he discovered the power of darkness he became addicted to it, eventually leading him to do something terrible that he came to regret. So much so that he swore off darkness altogether. His combat focus is in greater physical might in his attacks. *Master Aya (Lena Headey): A third Keyblade master who was old friends with Masters Tetsu and Nomur. She eventually retired from fieldwork to become the keeper of the Land of Departure's library that contains several texts about the worlds, history, and mysticism. Her greatest focus is on the use of magic, and is said to be one of the best in the field who's ever joined the group. And having ran the library for so long and spending a lot of time their in her youth because of her fascination with them became very intelligent when it comes to raw knowledge, making her a notable scholar. *Master Yen Sid (Corey Burton): The grandmaster of the order of Keyblade Warriors who chooses to retire from the position soon after the discovery of Xehanort, Master Tetsu taking his place and inheriting the Land of Departure afterward. When Xehanort is brought before him Sid is skeptical as he sensed great power within him but was unsure of his future. After much deliberation he allowed Tetsu to take Xehanort as another apprentice. In spite of his retirement of being the grandmaster, he still takes an active role in watching the state of the worlds as well as continuing to take on Keyblade Apprentices. He is a centuries old being, and a diety sent by a higher power into the worlds in order to help protect them from a powerful creature of his kind known as Chernabog who decided to take the form of an old man. *Ansem: A young and well meaning scietnist from the world of Radiant Garden, who is interested in the nature of the Heart. He tries to help those suffering around him do to the growing neglect from their king. A man he was formally a student to. *Gobanrehc (Jason Isaacs): The main antagonist of the game. He develops a close bond with Xehanort, and he tries to teach Xehanort that darkness isn't something to be feared. He plans to turn Xehanort to Darkness as a part of his grand scheme. SPOILER: It is eventually revealed that he is actually the Black God Chernabog trapped in a weaker human form after his defeat at the end of the Keyblade War centuries before the events of the game. Manipulating events in order to roestore his great powers of old. *Maleficent (Susan Blakeslee): A fairy from the Enchanted Dominion and disciple of the Black God Chernabog, who was promised to be given command over the powers of hell if she aided in his return to power. *Terra: *Aqua =World= *Land of Departure *Radiant Garden *Magic Kingdom (from The Sword in the Stone) *Prydain (from The Black Cauldron) *Sherwood Forest (from Robin Hood) *The New World (from Pocahontas) *Treasure Planet (from Treasure Planet) Category:Games